


There comes a time.

by orphan_account



Category: Outertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Oneshot, Super Short Fic, description of falling into depression, no one can hear you cry in space, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel meets the first human to fall on her star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There comes a time.

There comes a time, in a woman’s life, when she must balance her past with her future.

Toriel didn’t see much of a future for herself.

There’s only so much one can do away from the Kingdom and it’s limited amount of possibilities. Other monsters come and go, but never stay, in this rocky desert. There’s the ground, there space, and there’s barely a sound to be heard.

She sat on her rocking chair outside her house in the middle of nowhere and rocked gently to the sound of her own breathing. Her house was pristine and bright after some cleaning. Her hands were a little sore from holding the broom all morning, and her feet were a little rough on the underside after standing on them for so long. She got rid of every single distraction the stardust could offer by soiling her home. She immediately cleaned herself afterwards and picked a book(100 uses for spacial snails) and sat on her rocking chair outside, so she could see the stars. She didn’t open the book.

There comes a time, when on must figure out their priorities.

Toriel’s priority is to wait.

Wait for something to happen, something to break her routine, a monster to pass by, a problem to solve, an idea to occur to her. Anything at all. For better or for worse, she needed a change.

In the silence, she could almost hear her memories playing back. The laughter of a child that wasn’t more than dust. The thunder stricken voice of a king she no longer loved. To be in silence invited imagined sounds to take place, and she was dragged deeply into them. Her face twisted painfully into a scowl, as she fought against the sickness that invaded her. Her soul stuttered.

She stood up, afraid of being by herself with those thoughts, and walked away from her silent residence. Rocky and dusty ground ahead, she could only walk so much before she was back where she started, in this little meteor in which she dwelt.

Today was a time of change.

That she realized as she met the divergence from her routine. There was a new crater she hadn’t seen before, as deep as the double her height. Right on the center of it, laid a battered and broken space capsule. The kind designated for escaping condemned ships, if she so recalled. The latch opened with a kick from within, and Toriel, Queen of All Monsters, held her breath.

She felt a sparkle ignite in her soul as out came a child - a human child at that. The offspring of the murderers of her people. Somebody’s baby. All alone with her on this star.

One must choose.

Toriel chose peace.

She approached and carefully held the child’s hand. Behind the glass of their breathing mask, big eyes stared her. They were pacific, she could tell. No one who looked like that had evil intentions in their soul. They agreed to follow her, and, for once in many years, something was different. 

It was a time of hope.


End file.
